In furnaces used to anneal metals in coils or other forms the coils are stacked in a refractory lined furnace having a plurality of burners directed into the furnace well. To protect the coils from coming into direct contact with the products of combustion an inner cover is placed over the coils. However, the high temperature developed in the cover by direct or close contact with the flame of the burners damages the cover which shortens its life.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a device which will prolong the life of an inner cover used in an annealing furnace.